lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snoke (CJDM1999)
"There has been an awakening. Have you felt it?" -Snoke Snoke is one of the Fun Pack characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Star Wars franchise. Background A being supposedly made by Darth Sidious, Snoke was a master over the Dark Side of the Force and a seeker of arcane lore. He hid himself within the Unknown Regions, biding his time throughout galactic history. Following the collapse of the Galactic Empire, the Imperial Remnants clashed with the New Republic and were defeated in the ensuing Battle of Jakku. Several ex-Imperial officials fled to the Unknown Regions and were soon joined by Snoke. Together they formed the First Order, a military dictatorship which viewed itself as the successor of the old Empire. Pulling strings, Snoke rose to power as the Supreme Leader of the First Order, using General Hux as his obedient "rabid cur" to oversee the military aspects. During his early reign, the Supreme Leader was able to pave the way for Ben Solo's fall to the Dark Side as Kylo Ren, the Master of the Knights of Ren and his apprentice, and the fall of the Jedi Order. From aboard his flagship, the Supremacy, Supreme Leader Snoke directs the First Order's war machine against the New Republic and Leia Organa's Resistance, while General Hux, Captain Phasma and the dark enforcer Kylo Ren prepared Starkiller Base's big reveal. Granting his approval, the First Order used the massive battle station to destroy the Hosnian system housing the New Republic, before turning it to fire on the Resistance's base on D'Qar. However, Starkiller Base was soon compromised in an attack led by Captain Poe Dameron, Finn, Rey, Han Solo and Chewbacca, allowing the Resistance to gain the map to Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Weaving a web to catch his adversaries in it, Supreme Leader Snoke ordered the First Order's armada to pursue the weakened fleet of the Resistance and recalled both General Hux and dark enforcer Kylo Ren to reprimand them for their failure. Disillusioned with his master, the latter formed a bond with Rey, who sought to turn him back towards the Light. As the First Order neared triumph, Ren brought Rey before Snoke, who revealed he had influenced their bond as part of his grand scheme to end the Resistance and prevent the resurgence of the Jedi Order under Luke Skywalker. Failing in swaying Rey to his side, Supreme Leader Snoke took the map to the Jedi Master by force and commanded Kylo Ren to kill her. Although aware of his apprentice's unfaithful allegiance, Snoke was confident in his strength: reading minds. Indeed, he cited correctly Ren's thoughts, but failed to interpret them correctly: the dark warrior turned Rey's lightsaber towards him and bisected him from the torso. In the aftermath of Snoke's demise, Kylo Ren claimed his mantle of Supreme Leader and brought the First Order second wave of leadership kept in reserve by his former Master into the fold as the Supreme Council, including both General Hux and General Pryde. Over time, Ren uncovered information that allowed him to peer behind the enigmatic Snoke's veil suggesting an alliance between him and another powerful figure in the Unknown Regions. Travelling to the Sith world of Exegol, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was met by Darth Sidious. The resurgent Sith Emperor claimed that not only that he had been Snoke's shadowy ally, but also had a role in many of his schemes as well as his own creation. Grand Interdimensional War TBA Abilities # Force Lightning # The Force # Force Pull # Dark Side powers # Photo Mode Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:Enoch's Army Category:Bosses Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Enemies Category:Leaders Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Side Category:Force Lightning Category:Main Antagonists Category:Sequel Trilogy Characters Category:Photo Mode Category:The Force Category:Force Choke Category:Aliens Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Canon Characters Category:Dark Side Adepts Category:Andy Serkis Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:First Order Category:Supreme Leaders of the First Order